


Strip Chocolate

by lachlanrose



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rogan, Smut, adult, shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlanrose/pseuds/lachlanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan discovers that not all board games are boring when he and Marie give an adult board game a whirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Not Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never were. Never will be.
> 
> **Feedback:** Yes, please! With a chocolate covered Logan on top? The good, the bad, the ugly welcome. ;)
> 
> **Notes:** Ack! Bunnies, bunnies everywhere. Even Marshall Field's holiday catalogs aren't safe... and then I got online to do a little research for this fic and discovered a whole slew of sensual board games for adults. Darn it, this is *not* going to become an adult board game series. No. No. No. Heh. ;) Thanks to Alyx and Karen for the beta and a special thanks to Terri for letting me play in her 'Good Girl' universe... yet again. ;)

Ice cold Molson in hand, Logan strolled into the den, pausing a long moment to admire Marie's curvaceous backside. She was standing at one of the mansion's front windows watching Jubilee and her date make a mad dash through the pounding rain toward their car. What that girl was doing to that beautiful pair of Jimmy Choo pumps was a travesty. Not to mention running in heels like that had to be a superpower in itself. Even though she was separated from the blustery fall weather by double-pained glass and her sensible, but still-alluring, jeans and sexy red sweater, her nose wrinkled at the thought of all that cold, stinging rain pelting her tender Mississippi skin.

Logan took a sip of his beer and grinned as he came to stand beside her. Even with her nose scrunched up, she looked damned good. Hazel eyes lingered where her fitted sweater clung to her enticing curves. He could see the pulse beating in the hollow of her throat. The jeans were old and comfortable and fit her like a second skin. He approved. Definitely. Her hair was down, shining around her shoulders just the way he liked it, and she was wearing his favorite scent - something light and herbal. It smelled like cedar and sage and something uniquely Marie. A touch of his own scent lingered on her skin, too. That was one of the best things, right there. His smile got bigger.

"Hey, darlin'. Friday night... feel like goin' out?" They'd been close since he'd come back to the school, nearly three years ago now, but it was only in the last couple of months they'd become lovers.

"Hey, sugar," she greeted. Marie turned from the window and smiled at him. "I kind of felt like staying in tonight." The little teasing smile he loved so much was tugging at the corner of her full lips. That red lipstick that matched her sweater was definitely doing it for him. "Is that ok?"

"Sure is." They'd been lovers long enough that _every_ free evening didn't automatically find them in his or her room, indulging their long-denied carnal desires. They did go out now, although most of those evening still ended intimately, sometimes before they ever even got home. The truck. His bike. A posh bathroom at some swanky art gallery. In the forest at the arboretum. The list was long and growing longer all the time. Logan met her warm gaze. Her dark eyes were sparkling in a way he very much liked... and in a way that boded well for his chances of a pleasurable evening. "You got anythin' specific in mind, kid?" Because her body language sure as hell suggested she did.

Marie shrugged. "I was thinking we could stay in, you know, just us... some wine... someplace cozy." She gestured to the icy rain beating furiously against the window. "This is definitely 'stay in and snuggle' weather." She looked away from his intense gaze and twirled a white lock around her finger before tucking it behind her ear.

His voice dropped so any stray passers-by wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Marie, darlin'? You're fidgetin'." He moved closer, aware of what his low, husky voice and his nearness did to her. And he was all too aware the fact that she was still fidgeting meant she hadn't told him everything - yet. Handy tell, that. In the mood to play a little, he gave her a sexy little growl. "You sure snugglin's all you had in mind for tonight?" He raised his eyebrow at her expectantly, but his eyes dropped to her full, red lips.

"Well, actually, sugar," she hooked her finger over the top of his belt buckle and pulled him closer. "I _did_ have something else in mind." She wiggled her eyebrows at him in a clearly over-the-top gesture that made him chuckle softly. "I was hoping that you and I could go somewhere private, curl up together and….. play a board game together."

Marie almost burst out laughing as he practically deflated before her eyes. She could tell he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but his body language clearly indicated how he felt about that particular idea. The sexual heat that had been so overwhelming a moment ago dissipated into nothingness. He took a long, much-needed pull from his beer. That was definitely _not_ his idea of a pleasurable evening.

"Marie, darlin', you know how I feel about that." His words were soft, but serious. He loved her, but he wasn't about to change who he was for her. The Wolverine played poker. Twenty-one. Occasionally craps. But board games? Christ, no. Never again.

She nodded. When they'd first started dating and she'd suggested a board game one rainy summer afternoon, he'd agreed, but only because it meant time alone with her. He could give a rat's ass about Park Place and moving some dumbass piece of metal around a game board, even if it was a racecar. Quite frankly, he found it boring and pointless and it made his knuckles itch. He hadn't wanted to spoil it for her, though, so he'd been a good sport and sucked it up, focusing on how much fun Marie was having and how pretty she looked, eyes all bright and cheeks flushed from laughing. But Marie wasn't stupid and he wasn't a glutton for punishment. That was the first, and last, time they'd played _that_ kind of game together.

He just wasn't a board game kind of person. He thought she'd understood that. Marie, on the other hand, had grown up playing every board game known to man. She was the mansion's current champ at several of the classics. Charles would always be the best at chess and Scott was unbeatable at Risk, but Marie pretty much owned the rest of them. Trivial Pursuit was a lock with as many people as she had in her head. Her skills as an artist were equally helpful with Pictionary. Logan thought it was funny when she played drunken dirty Scrabble with Jubilee and Bobby, and cute when she played Chinese Checkers with the younger kids, but he had absolutely no desire to subject himself to another evening of 'that property has a hotel on it, sugar. That'll be $850, please.'

_No way, bub. Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars._

But if his relationship with Marie had taught him anything, it was how to compromise. He was willing to play - just not any god-awful board games. "What about cards?" Some poker, some beer, some flirting with his girl. Yeah, he could go for that. Giving the doorway to the hall a quick check to be sure they were alone, he put a hand on her hip and slowly slid it down to cup the curve of her bottom in his large palm, never once taking his eyes from her face. His sexy grin was back. "I wouldn't mind a little strip poker." He lowered his lips to her ear. "I could beat the pants offa you... _again_."

Marie smacked his hand away playfully. "I know you don't like board games in general, sugar, but I'm pretty sure you'll like this one."

The look on his face was clearly disbelieving. "Better'n strip poker?" Now _that_ had been an evening that had ended incredibly well. Nearly-naked Marie on a backdrop of green felt... the sharp staccato sound of poker chips hitting the floor as they rained down from the table with his every wild thrust. Thank God she could control her mutation now because nothing on Earth felt as good as touching her skin to skin and being inside her when they came, breathless and panting.

A very mischievous smile flitted across her face as her eyes dropped to the worn denim, now stretched taut across his groin. "Thinking about the green felt again, huh?" God, that had been a good night. She loved it when he took charge like that and rocked her world.

"Yup." His nostrils flared and he grinned cockily at the subtle shift in her scent. "But I ain't the only one." He put his hand back on her ass and gave it a firm squeeze before he hauled her to him and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. Eventually, he let her go, chuckling at the momentarily dazed look on her face. "Heh. You were sayin'..."

She gave his buckle a not-so-gentle tug that did all kinds of good things for areas directly south of it. "I was saying that this isn't your average game..." She stopped and sucked at his lower lip before giving his chin a sharp little nip. She nuzzled his neck and lifted her lips to his ear, kissing that spot behind it that made him shiver before she whispered, "This game's just for adults, sugar." Marie gave his ear a playful nip and purred in that sexy drawl he loved so damn much, "Actually, this game's just for _lovers_."

Logan lifted his head and met her warm, dark eyes. "That so?" He might not have been too interested before, but with that little detail, she'd managed to completely capture his attention. All of it.

She nodded. "Two words, sugar... Strip. Chocolate." Marie wet her lips and dropped her eyes to his mouth. "What do you think?"

_Hell, yeah._

That sounded all kinds of good. His eyes sparkled. "Sounds like a game where gettin' licked ain't entirely a bad thing, darlin'."

"Logan!" She blushed, but he could tell from her scent she liked that idea... liked it a whole lot... and he was acutely aware she had yet to remove her finger from behind his buckle. It was rubbing against his belly, a slow caress that was winding him tighter with each pass of her impertinent fingertip. A low, gravelly laugh rumbled though his wide chest. "You got this game upstairs?"

She nodded again.

"Go get it." He looked at the clock and made a swift mental calculation. "Give me five minutes, then bring it to my room."

Her eyes flashed playfully at his deliberately dominant bearing. She lifted her free hand and gave him a mock salute while her other continued to tease the taut, muscled abdomen just behind his buckle. God, that was getting to him.

"Cute," he growled the word at her, "But tug that buckle one more time, woman, and I ain't gonna bother with the game." He gave the den's open, arched entry a glance. "Or with findin' a room that has doors." He gave her bottom a good, hard smack and then a gentle shove. "Now be a good girl and get goin'."

Logan smiled inwardly at the way she shivered in response to those particular words and headed off toward his room aroused and more than a little surprised to find he was actually anticipating spending the evening playing board games with Marie.

* * *

 


	2. Rules and Chocolate

Grinning at Marie's quickly retreating footsteps, Logan headed upstairs to his room. Since he'd returned with the intention of making the school his permanent home, Charles had assigned him rooms on the seldom-used third floor, aware of Logan's propensity for solitude as well as the fact that he required a bit more space and privacy than the average mansion resident. Charles was no fool. He was well aware having Logan on his team was worth nearly any price he had to pay, be it monetary or otherwise.

At one time, the rooms on the third floor had been used to house the serving staff. They were smaller and much less grand than the rooms on the lower levels, but their stark lines and relative quiet appealed to Logan's solitary nature. To make up for the lack of space, Charles had given Logan two adjoining rooms with a connecting door. One room he lived in and the other he'd emptied of all furnishings, save for a thick rug to blunt the cold of the hardwood floor. That room, though small, had a bank of floor-to-ceiling windows that faced the forested portion of the grounds, and was perfect for meditation.

It was that room he had plans for tonight. Aware he had only minutes before Marie arrived, Logan went to his closet and pulled out the old quilt that he and Marie used for picnics. He spread it out before the large bank of windows and returned to his bedroom to gather a few candles. He spread them around the edges of the room and lit them, satisfied with the way the soft glow of the candles and the rain pelting against the windows worked together to create an intimate, romantic mood.

Still feeling like the room was missing something, Logan returned to his closet and pulled out a bag he'd all but forgotten about once Marie had learned to control her mutation. He withdrew the piece of cloth, several yards of blood red satin, and smiled to himself. In the end, he hadn't needed it to make love to Marie, but he sure wouldn't mind seeing her creamy skin, beautifully bare and flushed with desire for him, against a backdrop of crimson satin. The material was cool and slick between his fingers as he spread it over the quilt. It almost glowed in the warm candlelight. He grunted his approval and returned to his bedroom to take care of a few last details.

He made a quick stop in the bathroom, straightened up a little, and was opening a bottle of the hearty red wine Marie liked when he heard a soft knock. Feeling a little foolish for anticipating a board game so much, Logan opened the door and took the small box from Marie as he handed her a glass of wine and ushered her inside, pulling the door shut behind her. She was a little breathless, partly from hurrying up the flight of stairs, and partly in anticipation of the sensual delights to come. The deep breaths she was taking did all kinds of wonderful things for the creamy cleavage she had on display and Logan's eyes slid appreciatively over her soft curves as he moved aside and let her have a look at his impromptu handiwork.

Marie's eyes widened when he stepped back, revealing the candle lit room and the soft bedding he'd prepared for them. It was beautiful. The satin glowed invitingly in the candlelight and the rain made a soft noise against the windows. Her eyes caught his and she smiled shyly. They'd made love countless times, but this was the first time they'd ever really gone out of the way to prepare for it in advance. It made her a little nervous and more than a little excited.

The air between them hummed with sensual invitation. Without a single word, Logan tucked the box under his arm, picked up his glass and the bottle of wine and carried them into the adjoining room. Still a little in shock by the cozy, unexpected place he'd made for them, Marie stood rooted to the spot, watching as he knelt on the satin and placed the game in the center of the fabric before setting his glass and the bottle of wine on the floor by the window.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You playin' or watchin', darlin'?"

The sexual heat in his voice made her shiver and she flushed as her mind immediately conjured up an image of a chocolate-flavored Logan stripping for her pleasure. A soft intake of air and a wild bloom of color on her cheeks gave away the direction of her thoughts.

Logan's eyes crinkled at the corners and he smiled at her knowingly. He loved that for as much as they'd done together and as wild and uninhibited as they'd been with each other, he could still make her blush. And as wrong or kinky as it might be, a part of him liked her youth, her innocence... She was nothing like the jaded women of his past. There was nothing artificial or contrived about her response to him and he got off on that-that each blissful sigh, each laugh, each moan of ecstasy he drew from her was wonderfully sincere, and utterly without reservation... all because of him.

Marie took a healthy sip from her glass, closed the connecting door and joined him, gracefully kneeling opposite him on the slick satin.

"For a man who doesn't like board games, you sure are impatient, sugar."

He merely grunted and settled himself on his side, propping himself up on one elbow and deliberately undressing her with his eyes. "I'm waitin', kid."

Cheeks warm from the wine and from his blatantly sexual perusal; Marie set down her glass and opened the box. She spread open the game board and set it between them, adding to it a pile of cards marked 'Chocolate' and a second pile marked 'Dare.' She winked at him as she handed him a small paintbrush and put the other one by her knee. "Red or black?" She gave his obviously aroused body the once-over. "What was I thinking?" She grinned and handed him the black piece, placing her red one on the start square.

Logan rolled the small black cylinder between his large fingers before placing it next to hers. His eyes crackled with repressed laughter. "At least it ain't a racecar."

Marie stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmm... Let's see... Who gets which flavor?" Still smiling, she made a show of choosing, and finally handed him a small jar with a label that read 'Wild Cherry Chocolate'. He noted, with more than a little amusement, she placed the one labeled 'Original Sin Chocolate' in front of herself.

How perfectly fitting.

Never one to sit passively, especially when it came to anything remotely sexual, Logan opened his jar and stuck a finger in it.

Marie looked up from the rules just in time to see him dip his finger into the chocolate body frosting.

"Hey! No tasting!" Her words were stern, but there was no real heat in them.

Logan's eyes, warm and playful, met hers as he halted his finger on its way to his mouth and offered it to her instead. His eyes grew heavy-lidded as he watched her full, red mouth envelop his fingertip. It was wet and warm and he could feel the firm stroke of her tongue as she gave his finger a not-so-gentle suck. Eyes firmly affixed on her mouth, he missed the playful glint in her eyes a second before she nipped the offending digit. Hard.

"Hey!" He jerked his finger away and put it in his own mouth, sucking away the sting; tasting both Marie and a hint of cherry-flavored chocolate.

She giggled. "That'll teach you," she chided with mock seriousness, but he was very aware she'd never once taken her eyes off his mouth.

He smiled around his finger. "Keep lookin' at me like that and we'll be savin' this game for another night." He gave the brushes and the game board a heated glance. "Hell, you better just give me the basics here, darlin', 'cause I ain't at all sure how long I'm gonna be able to be good." Sensual board games were all well and fine, but nothing held a candle to playing with Marie, board games be damned.

Marie met his eyes over the sheet of rules and she wagged a finger at him. "You'll lose."

He realized she was trying to rouse his competitive instincts, but right now, the instinct to mate far outstripped everything else.

"Hmph." He shot her an arrogantly male look. "You really think so?"

Correctly reading the look in his eyes, Marie decided to give him the seriously abridged version.

"The object of the game is to make it around the board with your clothes on while you enjoy licking or painting chocolate on/off your partner." She paused in her reading as her breath caught a little. "The person wearing the most clothes goes first."

Logan smirked. "That'd be you." His smug little smile just dared her to dispute the fact he knew exactly what she had on under her clothes.

"Smartass." She laughed, flushing because she knew he was right, and because she was equally aware of what he had on under _his_ clothes. "The rest is simple. Land on a 'Strip' square and take an article of your choice off. Land on a 'Chocolate' square and draw a card."

He picked up the paintbrush. "The card tells me what I get to paint on ya?"

Marie nodded. "And _where_ to paint it." Logan chuckled, a low, husky sound that made the arousal in her belly drop lower and a wet heat blossom between her legs.

His nose twitched. She flushed.

"I think I'm gonna like this game a whole lot." Throwing her a deliberately naughty glance, he dipped his finger into his chocolate jar and sucked it off slowly, never once breaking eye contact with her, silently daring her to say something. This time, Marie wisely kept her mouth shut. One could only push the Wolverine so far. When he was finished, he gestured to the pile of 'Dare' cards. "And those?"

"That's the really good part, sugar. Land on 'Dare' and you get a card. Do the dare and get a reward - namely licking any painted design of your choice off your partner." She ignored his low growl of appreciation for that rule. "Refuse the dare and forfeit another piece of clothing."

Logan snorted. This game was getting better and better.

"Heh. Does this game even have a loser?" From where he was sitting, losing sounded pretty damn good.

"The person who winds up naked first, loses."

His eyes flashed with a predatory light. "And just what does the winner get?" Besides getting treated to a long, intimate look at the loser's naked body.

"That's the best part." The excitement in her voice caught his attention and he stopped fiddling with his paintbrush. "You begin the game by writing down one thing you want to do with your lover and sealing it into an envelope. The winner gets his or her request granted at a time of their choosing."

He was all ears now.

"So you're sayin' I can write down anythin' I want on this card," he reached for the blank card and envelope still sitting in the box, "And if I win, you hafta do whatever it is I write on here?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I told you you'd like it."

He was already reaching for the pencil. He stopped abruptly and fixed her with a scorching stare. " _Anythin'_ _?_ "

The way he said 'anything' sent shivers down her spine, directly to the heavy ache building low in her belly. "Anything, sugar," she breathed, watching the heat flare in his eyes.

He pressed the tip of his pencil to the paper and then froze, shooting her a dirty look for trying to see what he was going to write. Snorting at his mate's overly inquisitive nature, he cupped his other hand around the card so she couldn't see what he was writing. He quickly scrawled something onto the card and slipped it into the envelope, grimacing at the taste of the stickum as he licked it and sealed it shut.

Marie looked up from her still blank card. "That was quick."

Logan shrugged and gave her a wicked little leer.

"I know what I want." Through her thin sweater, he watched her nipples peak in reaction to his unembarrassed, forthright declaration.

His self-assuredness was incredibly attractive. Marie worried her bottom lip with the end of her pencil as she tried to decide what request she'd liked to have unequivocally granted. She started to write something and then erased it.

A growl erupted from Logan's side of the board.

"Hurry it the hell up, darlin'." He reached for his wine and took a generous sip.

It was more than obvious that last rule had piqued his interest.

He was not only aroused and playing for their mutual pleasure, now he had a vested interest in playing to _win_.

* * *

 


	3. Win, Lose or Draw

When Marie had finally finished writing on her card and had sealed it into its envelope, Logan wasted no time in tossing her the dice. "Let's get this show on the road, darlin'." He gave her a sexy little smirk as he poured them both more wine. "I got a request that needs grantin'."

"Just one?" She teased, as she picked up the dice and gave them a good shake.

Logan reached out and tapped his envelope with one long, blunt finger. "I think this'll pretty much cover it."

Marie watched the fire in his eyes climb a few notches and her body heated in response.

"Ooooooh... cockiness from the Wolverine." Her eyes twinkled. "Something new."

Logan chuckled. "You know you love it, baby." He watched her flush and grinned confidently. "Now, roll the damn dice."

Marie lifted her eyebrow in a flawless imitation of her lover's trademark facial expression and held the dice out to him. "You sure you don't want to blow on them for luck?" She tried to keep a straight face, but had little success as the wine and his nearness had already taken their toll on her composure.

A very sexy smile turned up one corner of his mouth. "Darlin', if there's anythin' in here that needs _blowin'_ , I'll be sure to let you know. Now, roll the damn dice before I just move that little red piece of yours to the 'Strip' square and start cuttin' things offa ya."

Well, that was certainly a tempting offer, but Marie opted to roll the dice instead, counting out the spaces and grinning hugely as her piece came to land on a 'Chocolate' square. She drew the card, but before she could look at it, Logan reached out and encircled her wrist with his strong fingers.

"New rule. All cards gotta be read out loud."

His fingers felt like warm steel around her slender wrist. His grip wasn't tight or painful, but both of them were well-aware the only way she'd be able to get free was if he let her go. A little reminder, both verbal and otherwise, that he might be playing her game, but he was still in charge. God, that turned her on. Marie's eyes warmed, and as she looked at Logan, a soft smile touched her lips letting him know she understood - that she accepted that part of him, and that there was nobody else she wanted to belong to, that she was his.

Marie's smile grew as she saw the flare of understanding in his eyes. He let her go and the intense moment passed easily back into their earlier, playful mood. The look in her eyes went from soft and affectionate to warm and sassy. She scrunched up her nose at him, wanting to keep things light.

"Sure, sugar, sure. 'Logan' rules. Gotcha." She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "I think you just wanna hear me talk dirty."

Logan chuckled.

"Damn straight."

Although she was uninhibited with him when he got her going, she was still a little shy about some things, and he had to admit, he'd had a bit of an ulterior motive in his request to hear her read the cards out loud.

Marie winked at him and read the card. "Symbol - leaf. Body part - left shoulder."

He gave his shirt-covered shoulder a look. "Hmm... Still covered up. Guess you're outta luck there, kid."

"I don't think so, sunshine." Marie waved the rules at him and read the appropriate portion out loud. "Each 'Chocolate' card names a simple design and a body part. Paint the design on your partner on the body part named... OR on the closest exposed area." She gave Logan a long, lingering look, starting at his feet and letting her gaze wander upwards - boots and socks, worn jeans, belt, t-shirt, flannel... "Looks like your neck is the closest exposed skin."

Lucky her. It was exposed, _and_ one of the most sensitive places on his body. Hmm... Maybe that should be 'lucky him.'

Grinning, Marie grabbed her jar of chocolate and opened it, reaching for her brush as she crawled over to him. She knelt by his head, spreading her knees to get even closer as she reached for him and teased her fingertips over the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. His eyes closed in pleasure as her fingers stroked him lightly before she pushed the collar of his shirt down and bent his head forward just a bit.

"This game come with any laundry soap?" His eyes were still closed, but he'd moved his hand so that his fingers rested on her knee, gently rubbing back and forth. "'Cause I think things are gonna get pretty sticky."

She blew lightly in his ear and he jumped. "Sometimes sticky is a good thing," she whispered huskily, smiling inwardly as his fingers tightened briefly on her leg.

His sensitive ears caught the sound of the brush swirling through the dark chocolate in her jar. "Heh. Only _sometimes_?"

"Pervert." Marie giggled, fully aware of what that sound did to him. "Now, hush. I'm trying to concentrate." She moved over a little so she could see his face while she painted.

Logan smelled the rich, sweet scent of chocolate as she brought the brush closer. It was cool against his skin and he shivered as the soft bristles tickled his neck.

"Unngh... tickles." He cracked an eye open and saw her pink tongue peek through her lips in concentration. He closed his eyes again and grit his teeth at the erotic sensation of the brush against his skin. He wasn't going to last another roll of the dice if she tickled him endlessly with the brush every damn time she used it on him. No way. It was as if each little sensual stroke had a direct connection to his groin. He fidgeted as blood pooled thick and heavy between his legs. Time to hurry her along a little before things really got out of hand. "It's just a leaf, baby, not the Sistine Chapel."

"Correction - it's a _Maple_ leaf. Get it?" Marie smiled at his amused grunt, laughing lightly as she sat back to admire her handiwork. "And it's finished."

_Thank God._ Logan's head came up and he resisted the urge to touch the mark she'd just painted on his skin. "Good." He grabbed the dice and rolled, grunting as he landed on the 'Strip' square. "Dammit."

"Ooooh... Too bad." She eyed him appreciatively, "But something's gotta go."

He growled at her playfully. "I heard the rules just fine the first time around."

"Just checking, sugar, because I still don't see any skin." She wagged her finger at him and squealed when he snapped at it with his sharp, white teeth.

"Heh. That'll teach ya." Logan sat up and toed off both boots before he stood up and brought his hands to his buckle.

Marie's eyes widened. "Um, Logan? You only have to take off one-"

"Heard ya the first time, darlin'. And I'm pretty sure what came outta your mouth was 'one article of _my_ choice.' Heh."

The look on her face was absolutely priceless, exactly as he'd intended. He wasn't above using his body to win this game. No sir. Marie's mouth went dry as he slid his belt free from his jeans and tucked the leather between his teeth, giving her a naughty wink as he did so.

_Sweet baby Jesus!_ He wasn't! She watched his hand slowly return to the button on his jeans and she grabbed for her wine with a not-so-steady hand. _Oh, God._ He was! Her mouth hung open in shock. He wasn't supposed to do that! That-that was _cheating_... well, not exactly cheating, the rules allowed for that, but good God; she knew he didn't have anything on under there. How was she supposed to concentrate?! She could hardly form a coherent thought and he hadn't even finished the job yet.

Marie took a large gulp of wine, sputtering as his fingers stroked wickedly over the taut denim, teasing her before he finally undid the button. Her face felt hot. Hell, her whole body was prickling with heat as she watched him watch her. She had assumed things would start off slowly and gradually build up to the whole naked-bits-ready-for-painting part. She should have known. The Wolverine never did anything in half-measures.

She heard the distinct metallic rasp of his zipper, and then a soft sigh of relief as he freed himself from the restrictive denim. With a minimum of fuss, he slid them down his long legs and tossed them over to her side of the quilt before settling himself back down and pulling his boots back on. He lay back on his side, ankles crossed and propped himself up on one elbow just like before. He removed the leather from his teeth, grinning at her as he hung it over his shoulder so the buckle rested against his chest.

"You - you... Your-" Marie sputtered, eyes riveted to his groin. He was hard and ready, his erection laying heavily against his stomach. Of course she'd seen his penis countless times by now, both hard and soft, but there was something distinctly naughty about the combination of naked legs, booted feet, and the way his buckle was gleaming, almost obscenely, against his still-clothed chest... to say nothing of the way his sizable erection was resting so casually against his belly. How a man could have such an aura of power, even in repose, was beyond her.

It didn't stop her from responding to it though, and he knew it.

Aware of exactly where Marie's eyes were focused, Logan tightened his muscles, giving her a nice little show as the object of her attention bobbed gently in response. Smiling at her swift intake of breath, he slid his hand down his stomach and gave himself a few firm strokes, sighing again in pleasure now that the tight denim was gone. He chuckled cockily as he adjusted himself with a practiced hand and met her wide, dark eyes.

"Your mouth's still open, darlin'. Maybe you oughta shut it before I shut it for ya, huh?"

Her mouth snapped shut abruptly and the rumbling laugh in his chest got louder. He watched her put her glass to her lips and drink deeply, but noticed her eyes were back on him again. Smiling at the way his woman couldn't keep her eyes off his body, he called her name to get her attention. When that failed to work, he snapped his fingers loudly. Her startled gaze jumped guiltily to his.

"Nice to have ya back. Feel like takin' a turn yet or are ya just gonna sit there and stare at my-"

"Logan!" Flushing, Marie hastily snatched the dice and shook them vigorously.

"Heh. Just checkin'." He watched her roll and grinned as he realized where her piece was going to land. "What's it gonna be?"

She slid off her shoe and tossed it in his general direction, scowling at the 'Strip' square.

"Careful there, baby. You wouldn't want any flyin' projectiles to damage anythin' you might wanna use later," he teased as he plucked the shoe from midair.

"Oh, please. My aim was fine. Just roll the dice, Mister."

"Bossy little thing, aintcha?" Logan rolled and moved his game piece to 'Dare.' "This oughta be interestin'." He reached for a card.

"Remember, you have to read it out loud," Marie added breathlessly, with a cheeky wiggle of her eyebrows. He wasn't the only one who liked to hear a little dirty talk now and then. Logan heard her heart beat jack up at the prospect of hearing him talk dirty and he filed that bit of information away for a later date.

"Dare - impersonation. Kneel on all fours and bark like a dog. Be sure to wag your tail." Logan tossed the card back on the game board with a snort of derision. "What the fuck kinda dare is that?"

"Um, a good one?" Marie tried to stifle a laugh and failed miserably. "Hey, you can always forfeit another piece of clothing."

Logan grumbled under his breath something that sounded a lot like 'not fuckin' likely.' With a scowl, he set the belt aside and rolled to his knees, looking once at his envelope before meeting her eyes and forcing a single word through his clenched teeth. "Woof."

Marie's giggles, aided considerably by the wine, escaped momentarily and the 'woof' became a low growl. She gave the muscled curve of his back and thighs a long, lingering look. "I don't see any tail wagging, sugar... other things, maybe... but not a tail." The growling grew louder, but he swung his hips from side to side. Once.

The giggles erupted again as he snorted in disgust and settled back on his side, but they stopped abruptly as his hand moved lower, readjusting everything that had just been so rudely disturbed by the 'wagging.' He pulled the belt back over his shoulder and reached for his wine, taking a deep, fortifying sip. God, he certainly needed a drink after that display. Too bad _she_ hadn't drawn that damned card. He'd have much preferred to see Marie's pert little ass wagging back and forth. A cocky smile formed on his lips. "So, what's my reward?"

"What?"

"My reward, kid. Complete a dare and get a reward. That is whatcha said." He gave her a long, intense look. "Only I don't see anythin' to lick offa you just yet," he sniffed, and smirked at her, "Nothin' _chocolate_ anyway..." he chuckled at her scandalized, indignant snort. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna wag my ass for nothin'."

"You got to keep _all_ your clothes." She thought about teasing him further, but decided she'd already pushed him more than she probably should have. He might love her, but he was still the Wolverine. Smiling, she slid his 'Dare' card back across to him. "Go on and read the rest of it then."

Logan eyed it warily and cocked his head to the side as he read the small words printed at the bottom of the card.

"Favor - collect one kiss from your partner. Given or received on any body part you desire." A wholly male smile spread across his lips. "This is more like it."

Marie grinned. "For future reference, it's your choice whether you want to eat a painted design or collect the favor on the card. In this case, you get the favor by default."

"Hmm... one kiss _anywhere_ I want, huh?" Logan watched as Marie nodded breathlessly. "C'mere." When she didn't immediately move, he crooked his finger at her. "My dare, my favor. I'll damn well collect it how I want. Now c'mere."

Marie inched closer to him. "Hmm... Now the question is do you want to put your mouth on me?" She wet her lips invitingly. "Or do you want me to put my mouth on you, sugar?"

"I wantcha to c'mere." He caught her and lifted her, effortlessly settling her over his lap and pulling her hips flush to his with a big, firm hand just below the small of her back. "I wanna put my mouth on you... and I want you to watch me do it."

Without another word, he lowered his head to her breast, drawing her nipple into the wet heat of his mouth. He held her there a long moment, holding her eyes to be sure she was watching while his mouth made a perfect, damp circle on her thin silky-soft sweater. A mark he'd very much enjoy looking at... at least until she stripped off her sweater, anyway. Finally he gave her the firm suck he knew she wanted. She arched, pressing herself shamelessly against his mouth. He teased her wickedly with his tongue before he lifted his head from her breast, breathing hard.

Her fingers were tangled in his hair and he watched her gaze jump from the wet circle he'd left on her sweater to his lips. His mouth hovered a hair's breadth above hers and she thought for an instant he might break the rules and kiss her. Instead, he rolled hips under hers in a long stroke that had them both gasping, and leaned forward to whisper three little words against her ear.

"Your turn, baby."

Still seated on her lover, Marie reached for the dice and shook them, smiling at the way Logan's breath hitched as she jiggled in his lap. He gave her bottom a good, hard smack to settle her down and reached forward to move her piece the required number of spaces. He took the top card from the 'Dare' stack and handed it to her.

"Out loud, now, darlin'."

Marie swallowed hard at the fire in his eyes and read the card. "Dare - honesty. Share with your partner your thoughts on... spanking," her voice had gone all fluttery. "Ask them to share their thoughts with you."

"Now we're talkin'."

Her face flamed and she buried it against the side of his neck. "I'd rather bark like a dog and wag my tail."

"Too bad. Rules are rules. Let's hear it... or do ya just wanna get a little more naked? I could help..." He fingered her sweater meaningfully.

"Get your claws away from this sweater, mister! It's cashmere!"

"Heh." He ran his hands down her back and settled them on her bottom, squeezing firmly for emphasis. "Then start talkin'."

"Oh, God." She burrowed further into his neck and took a deep breath while she screwed up her courage. "I, uh... I like it when you, um, when you..."

"When I _what_?" Dirty-Talking-Marie didn't happen nearly as often as he'd like and he was planning on milking this one for all it was worth.

"When you, uh... you know, spank me." Her voice was muffled against his neck, but he heard it just fine.

"I know you like it, baby." The confident, arrogant tone was back in his husky voice. "What I wanna know is _why_." And if he ever found out who wrote that dare, he'd take them out for a beer. Or ten.

Marie thought back to the first time he'd done it - that day in her studio when he'd been feeling extra dominant and had wanted her to make love with him right there, modesty be damned. Secretly, Marie thought it was because he was aroused and wanted to see if he could make her want him as much as he wanted her. Enough for her to forget about everything but him and how he made her feel, and maybe a little to see if she'd reject him if he pushed her beyond her comfort zone or if she'd give in to his demands even though she knew there was a good chance they'd get caught. It was probably a little about showing everyone she was his, too.

He'd been embarrassingly successful, and after some incredibly hot sex and more than a few mind-blowing orgasms, he'd told her she'd get a spanking if she didn't do what he asked, namely putting her legs up on his shoulders so he could pleasure her the way he wanted, _when_ he wanted. When she didn't comply after a repeated warning, he'd spanked her for her disobedience and for depriving him of all things Marie. Something she'd immediately rectified by putting her legs exactly where he wanted. God, that afternoon had been amazing... well, right up until the part where Scott and Bobby had walked in on them.

Drawn back to the present as Logan shifted under her, responding to the change in scent, Marie smiled against his throat. "I guess I just like the surprise of it, you know? It's a nice counterpoint to the way you touch me the rest of the time. Kinda like the way a crescendo makes you appreciate the softer parts of the music."

He nodded, rumbling a masculine noise of approval deep in his throat.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And I like feeling your strength that way, your dominance... like when you bite my neck and hold me still while you finish. Like that."

"You always give me what I need, baby." He loved that about her. She almost seemed to recreate herself each time they were together. Sometimes shy and sweet, other times hot and wild, submissive when he wanted that from her and dominant in her own way when he urged her to really let go. "It's always good with you. A really good fuck."

"Every time, sugar." She kissed his throat and hugged him tightly. "So, what do you think about it?"

"Fuckin'?"

"Spanking."

"Oh, heh." His arms tightened on her. "I don't like it much, gettin' hit." No, not after what had happened in his past... but even if he discounted that experience, he figured he'd always been a dominant lover. It was just something hardwired into his make up. "I like it when you fight me a little sometimes, when we're really bein' wild, but generally speakin', I like to be the one doin' the spankin'." He smiled wickedly. "Makes a hot fuck just that much hotter." He palmed her bottom and gave it a rough, knowing squeeze. "Doesn't it, baby?"

Flushing wildly, and thoroughly beyond words at the moment, Marie only nodded and sat up to finish off her wine. If there ever was a time for a nerve-steadying drink, it was now. When Logan reached to refill her glass she stopped him. "I shouldn't. You know how I get..."

He sure as hell did.

"Yup. I do." And with that, he refilled both their glasses, finishing off the bottle and placing it well out of range, should things take a turn for the wild later on. Logan winked at her. "It's ok, darlin'. Healin' factor takes care of all the bite marks just fine." He chuckled as her face flamed yet again and he picked up her discarded 'Dare' card. "So what's it gonna be?" He read the 'Favor'. "Foot massage or the chocolate leaf?"

Marie giggled. "Well, as tempting as the offer for a foot massage is, have you ever known me to turn down chocolate?"

He smirked. "Or the chance to put your mouth on me."

"That too."

She smiled as she moved off him and crawled around so she could reach the back of his neck. Her breath tickled the fine hairs at his nape. She paused a moment just to make the anticipation a little more intense. Finally, her warm fingers touched him and she tugged down his collar slowly before he felt the warm, wet rasp of her tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pleasure as she licked and sucked at him, delicately erasing the mark she'd painted on him before giving him one last bite and letting him go.

"Fuck," he breathed, drawing in a shaky breath. "You have the hottest mouth, baby. Now, gimme the dice before I lose my goddamn mind."

The dice appeared before him in under a second. "I know when to follow directions, sugar," she purred seductively at his questioning glance, putting every last ounce of sexual innuendo she could into her words. It had the desired effect.

The intensely scorching look he sent her made her breath stop.

"Best you remember that later." His voice never wavered and his eyes never left hers. She shivered and pressed her legs together against the hollow ache forming between them at the sexual promise in his words. He nodded knowingly and stroked his fingers up the inside of her wrist in a way that made her insides quiver. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you, baby." The heat in his voice left little doubt as to what kind of 'care' she'd be receiving from him later.

Marie smiled at the familiar words that now carried an entirely different meaning than the first time he'd spoken them to her, but her breathless answer was the same. "Promise?"

"Promise." His wicked grin was back. "Hell, if it weren't for this damn game, I'd be doin' it already." He let the dice fly, eyes gleaming dangerously as his piece came to rest on 'dare'. "You're in for it now, girl." He tapped the deck. "This is gonna be a good one. I feel it."

"Yeah?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get to 'feel it' too."

Logan chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "You're a real piece of work, kid." He ran his fingers over her hip and gave her bottom a sharp pinch. "But keep it up and you'll get another spankin'."

"Promises, promises." She swatted at the hand now lingering on her backside in a most distracting manner and squirmed, trying to get away from his teasing touch.

His palm, heavy and warm, came to rest on the small of her back. "Settle down." His eyes glittered. "You're interruptin' my turn."

"By all means, sugar, read on."

He eyed her intently. "Keep on sassin' me, girl." A low chuckle rumbled in his chest. "It's the second best thing you can do with that mouth." He ignored her playfully indignant gasp and pressed his palm more firmly against her back, a subtle warning to keep still - and quiet - while he read his card. "Dare - persuasion. Coax any visible reaction from your partner using only your voice. Time limit, five minutes."

Drawing in a fortifying breath, Marie reached for the small hourglass in the box and set it on the game board. "Do your worst."

Logan chuckled, not even bothering to spare the hourglass a glance. "We both know I won't need that." He spoke the words with an absolute confidence she found singularly disturbing. "Now turn over."

"The card said voice only." And the heat from the palm still resting heavily on the small of her back burned through her thin sweater like a brand. There was no way she'd be able to ignore that.

"And I said, turn over."

The fact that he didn't seem at all concerned with the rapidly draining sand in the hourglass did all kinds of melty-good things to her insides. Marie turned over, coming to rest on her back next to his large, muscled body. He gave her flat stomach one last caress before removing his hand. He might not be touching her now, but he'd moved so close that her every sense was filled with him. She could feel the heat of his body and smell his warm, musky scent. It made the taste of his skin still lingering on her mouth that much more intense. She fought the urge to lick the last traces of him from her lips, not wanting to give him such an easy victory.

"Close your eyes." Her eyes fluttered shut. "That's it. That's it, baby," he soothed, his voice low and husky as he lowered his head even more until his mouth was a heartbeat away from her ear. "That's my girl." She fought to keep still as his breath tickled her ear and his words stirred the fire in her blood.

His gaze swept over her. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and she'd caught her bottom lip delicately in her teeth. There was a flush of arousal across her cheeks and her pale, ivory skin glowed softly in the candlelight. He'd originally intended to make his words so wild, so forcefully erotic, she'd have no choice but to respond to them, but as he looked at her, a great wave of emotion welled up unexpectedly, pushing that plan from his mind. The feeling was overwhelming in its intensity, an odd mix of love and protectiveness, awe and passion, lust and possessiveness, and as always when he was with her, a soul-deep peace that tempered the primal instincts stirring violently within him.

What was supposed to have been erotically whispered loveplay became an admission of naked truth.

"I love you, Marie." The words were low and quiet, forced through a throat thick with raw emotion. He hadn't meant for those to be the words he spoke. Those words were far too meaningful to him to ever try to use them to win some silly game, but they were somehow there on his lips. He simply couldn't hold them back. It wasn't the first time he'd said them, but it was the first time he'd said them like _that_. The first time they'd ever come out sounding like how they felt _inside_. And they had the most amazing reaction.

A transcendent look of joy spread across her whole face. Her eyes were still closed, but she was glowing beautifully and her mouth had curved into a smile so soft and sweet it made him feel warm all over to look at it. With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he brushed his mouth against hers.

"What I said - that wasn't the game."

"I know." She still hadn't opened her eyes, but her hands were stroking his arms gently. "I love you that way too, with everything I have inside me, right down to my soul."

"You're mine."

"I am, sugar. I am yours." The heat was beginning to flare between them again, rising quickly and Marie knew just how to fuel it. "All yours." She knew those two little words had power, knew they were the two that triggered his every primal instinct, that got him off better and harder than anything else. "All yours, every last bit of me," she repeated emphatically.

The growl that had been building in his throat gained in volume as his eyes flicked to the hourglass. He still had a minute or so left and he knew just what he wanted to do with it.

"Card said voice only. No touchin'." Her hands fell away from him immediately. "Good." His mouth hovered half a breath above her ear. He knew the two words that got her off best and wasted no time in using them to twist her body to his will. "That's my good girl."

His breath was hot against her ear and she knew it wouldn't be long now before her body gave him what he wanted.

"Know what good girls get, dontcha?"

Marie suddenly became aware of a soft rhythmic sound - the rasp of his sleeve rubbing against his body - and realized he was stroking himself slowly as he spoke to her. Her face heated, even as her body responded to his uninhibited carnal display. She knew he'd gotten his 'visible reaction' out of her, but at this point she really didn't care. She only wanted to know what 'good girls' got.

"What, what do they get, sugar?" She didn't even think it was possible, but her body trembled on the edge of release from nothing more than his words and the tone with which he spoke them. "Logan, please..."

"Mmmm... You needin' somethin', little girl?" He knew she was. Her body had no secrets from him. And that small, breathy voice of hers? That just made him damn glad to be a man. _Her_ man.

Marie was very aware the rhythmic sound had stopped. Her eyes clenched tight briefly and then opened, dark and glittering with want as she searched his face. It was flushed with desire and sweat had dampened the dark hair at his nape, but it was clear he'd regained control, at least momentarily.

"Answer me." His voice was tight and his eyes heated dangerously when she nodded.

"Yes."

"That's against the rules."

"I know."

"We done playin'?" He watched Marie shake her head 'no' and he nodded. He didn't want to stop either. They'd barely gotten started. "Want me to take the edge off, baby?"

"Logan-"

"Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Enough to do whatever I say, no questions, no backtalkin'?" A very male smile touched his mouth at her curt nod. "Eyes closed." She hesitated a second. "Do it, Marie." Despite the desire raging at him, he'd never been able to resist a challenge and he wanted to see if he could get her off with just his voice. He slid down next to her and put his mouth to her ear, smiling wider as she closed her eyes and shifted restlessly.

"Logan-"

"No talkin'. No touchin'. Just listen." For a minute there was nothing, and then slowly, a familiar rhythmic rasping. His breathing picked up until he was panting against her ear. Her lack of sight only served to make every other sense more intense and with each slow rasping stroke, her body wound tighter. "That's the way, darlin'. That's it." He watched her hands clench at her sides. "You just need a little more, dontcha, baby?" His low, husky voice touched her, as sure as any physical caress, and he smiled as she twisted on the satin. He knew exactly what she needed. "Never did tell ya what good girls get." She made a keening noise deep in her throat and his voice dropped to a smoky whisper as he told her _exactly_ what good girls got.

Her reaction was immediate and intense. The rough purr in his voice was like a physical touch, thrumming against her skin. She could feel it everywhere. Her body shivered and she gasped as the world spun away in a warm rush of pleasure. Satisfied he'd accomplished his goal, Logan gathered her into his arms and held her close, kissing her softly and stroking her arms and back as she trembled gently. He knew the release he'd given her hadn't been very satisfying. He hadn't wanted it to be. He'd only wanted to blunt the worst of her hunger as they often did with each other early in their lovemaking to prolong the pleasure. This evening was far from over.

"Mmmm..." She burrowed into his chest a little tighter.

"Liked that, did ya?"

"Mmm-hmm." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good." His eyes narrowed and he caught her hand as she reached for the dice. "Uh-uh."

"I thought you still wanted to play-" She fell silent as she searched his face and suddenly realized that while her body was slack with the bonelessness of release, his was not. He was tightly strung, from the firm set of his mouth to the wild look in his eyes.

"I do." He plucked the dice from her fingers and dropped them in his breast pocket. His voice was tight and his body ached with the need for the same release he'd just given her. "But there's still the matter of my favor, darlin'." Logan very deliberately put his 'Dare' card face down on the game board and held it there with one long, blunt finger.

"What does it say, sugar?"

His eyes never left hers. "It says Marie needsta be usin' that pretty little mouth of hers for somethin' _other_ than askin' questions."

She grinned. "Mentioned me by name, did it?"

The look in his eyes never wavered. "Sure did."

Marie sat up and pushed him to his back as she settled herself over him once again and touched her mouth to his. "Well, rules are rules, sugar." She winked at him as her kisses trailed lower. She knew what he needed... and he was right.

This game was far from over.

* * *

 


	4. Red Satin and Rain

After they'd taken the edge off and recovered a little, their gameplay resumed and continued for nearly an hour, Marie still on Logan's side of the board, nestled against him with his hand resting on her hip, rubbing slowly. Things had definitely progressed to a point where neither one of them wanted to stop touching. Over the last hour, they had both lost quite a bit of clothing until Marie was down to a single sock and Logan's dog tag. Logan had faired a little better, due to some pretty spectacular dares and the sheer luck of avoiding most of the 'Strip' squares that seemed to draw Marie's red game piece like a magnet. Down to both socks, one boot and his belt, still winking damnably at her over his shoulder, they made an odd pair, not even half dressed, though thoroughly aroused, and by this time, most definitely buzzed from the wine they'd consumed.

They'd both gotten to do their fair share of painting - and licking. As the evening had progressed, Marie's body had sported a snowflake, a fish, her lover's name (which he'd chosen to write as 'Wolverine' because it had better 'lick potential' than 'Logan') and one four leaf clover that had tickled wickedly as he painted it on the inside of her right thigh, but had been all kinds of good when his silver tongue had removed it once again.

Of everything, his favorite had been the star he'd painted over her left nipple. He'd taken great pains to make that one perfect - something that required repeated, agonizing brush strokes until Marie was quite literally quaking under the bristles, at which point, he'd 'accidentally' run the point of the brush across her other breast.

A mark he'd helpfully removed with long, slow strokes of his tongue until her fingers had tightened painfully in his hair and she'd dissolved in his arms with a breathless gasp, murmuring something about special rules allowing for things that felt _that_ good. He'd only grinned at her and told her the Wolverine had always had his own set of rules, and there was no need to go messing with the system after he'd already become accustomed to it.

Luckily, Logan's body had been similarly adorned with symbols as the game wore on. He'd made quite a delicious canvas for an artfully painted diamond, a heart, one wolf paw print (that Marie had decided to make into three claw marks instead... her version of a 'Logan track'), a heart on his left buttock, and lastly, a pair of lips painted - and later agonizingly removed - from the hellishly sensitive skin between his navel and his groin.

Damned woman.

She knew he was ticklish there. He wondered if her scalp stung where he'd used her hair to pull her away from him after he'd ordered her mouth off his body and she'd refused to comply. From the way she smirked at him, he guessed her little act of defiance had been worth the price she'd paid for it. Who knew his sweet little Marie would play so damn dirty?

That last one had very nearly ended the game, but Logan was determined to win the right to claim his request from Marie. That thought, and that thought alone, kept him from ending their loveplay and sheathing himself deep in her body to burn away the fiery ache flaring wildly between them. Quite honestly, he'd never extended foreplay so long before. He found it enjoyable and incredibly arousing, yet at the same time frustrating, and his erection was beginning to verge on painful. He could feel his monumental control slipping, becoming more tenuous with each passing minute.

Thankfully, the stripping and licking had been punctuated by several dares that had given him a bit of breathing room between bouts with Marie's skillfully wielded paintbrush and her wickedly thorough tongue. She'd had to flash him and jump up and down three times. Thank God he hadn't gotten _that_ dare. By that point in the evening, it would have been somewhat uncomfortable – more pain than arousal, but watching her good parts jiggle had been all kinds of fun.

She'd had to reveal her favorite erotic scent - his skin, as well as a sound she associated with his pleasure - a growl, predictably. She'd also had to confess her favorite position, which he'd already known, but loved listening to her describe in graphic detail.

So he hadn't been able to keep his hands off himself during that one. So what? Listening to her talk dirty had always had that effect on him.

He thought he'd died and gone to heaven when, on her next turn, she'd been dared to recount the last sexual dream in which her lover had played the starring role. And to tell the truth, he was a little surprised. Her subconscious was definitely dirtier and more imaginative than he'd previously given her credit for.

Like Marie, Logan hadn't remained unscathed by the dares either. He'd always appreciated a good lap dance, but never more so than after he'd had to give one himself. He'd had to share his favorite place to make love - outside, and his favorite form of receiving foreplay - watching Marie pleasure him with her mouth. He'd also had to recount, in graphic detail, his last masturbatory fantasy involving his lover. Something he threw himself into with gusto, grinning with unabashed pleasure as her face got hotter and her scent grew a hundred times more alluring. Oh, yeah. His woman definitely liked a little dirty talk now and again... and under the right circumstances, he was more than willing to oblige.

There were a few harder dares, too. He'd had to reveal what he considered 'romantic' - no easy feat for the Wolverine. And, he'd had to share with her his definition of love, something he found almost impossible to do. He wasn't a big talker by nature, usually preferring to let his actions speak for him, and he quite literally had no words to describe the incredibly overwhelming feeling of being so intimately connected to another person. But most difficult by far had been to name a favorite body part - his and hers - and tell why he liked it.

Actually, Marie's was easy. Her mouth. It was pure sex. He thought she'd had a fuck-me mouth when he first saw her in that bar when she was seventeen, and he still did now. He also liked how that mouth, something that could make him feel so indescribably hot, could be so soft and sweet and whisper such gentle things in his ear when she held him close at night. Beautiful things that filled him up. Tender things that made him feel accepted and safe and loved.

That part wasn't so hard. It was having to talk about himself that he didn't care for much. He'd reluctantly confessed his favorite body part was the claws... for no other reason than without them, he'd have never been able to save her life that night in the torch. That had been a difficult admission, and from her tearful response, equally as hard to listen to.

They'd held each other a long time after that one, at first in silence and then whispering little things to each other until the heat had risen between them once again. As it had, they'd resumed the game, Marie once again seated on Logan's lap as they played out the few remaining turns. Though they'd enjoyed the game, they were both ready for something more. All that remained was determining the victor.

Fighting back the urge to simply roll Marie under him and sink deeply into her soft body, Logan leaned over and moved her game piece forward the correct number of squares, smiling inwardly as it came to rest on 'Dare.' Despite the overwhelming need to bury himself in her wet heat and bring them both the release they were so desperately craving, he was truly interested in the things the dares had revealed to him about her sexual likes and dislikes. For as much as he usually preferred non-verbal communication, and adept as he was at reading it, there were just some things more easily conveyed through words.

His eyes gleamed as he handed her the card and then he promptly shut them, gritting his teeth as she saw what was written on it and wiggled against him in embarrassment. An act which served to inflame his body as much as it did to perk his interest.

What could she possibly find _that_ embarrassing at this stage in the game?

He dropped a kiss on one creamy shoulder.

"I'm waitin', darlin'." He bit her lightly when she didn't immediately read the card. "Marie," he warned, putting a little more pressure into the bite.

Marie cleared her throat, as flustered from his mouth on her body as she was from the card.

"Da-dare - performance. Keeping eye contact with your lover, give your best impression of yourself reaching sexual climax."

Logan chuckled against her shoulder and her face flamed. "Heh. Good one."

"God, what is this? The mutant version of _When Harry Met Sally_?" Embarrassing as it was, she didn't mind sharing intimate sexual details with Logan or even doing a silly dare like jumping up and down naked, but this was just too much. "No way! I'm not doing that."

Logan eyed the dog tag and her one remaining sock, sliding his hand down her leg to wrap firmly around her ankle, fingering the top of her sock as he did so. "You sure you wanna do that, baby?"

"Yes." Marie nodded and then grinned, going from indignant to sassy in the blink of an eye. "No way am I faking an orgasm, sugar." Winking at him, she leaned into him and licked the shivery spot under his ear before whispering, "I never needed to before. Why start now?" That was especially true if she had to look him in the eye as she did it. Something deep in her just resisted the idea of faking anything with him. Ever.

A slow grin teased the corners of his mouth. "Ain't anythin' I haven't heard before." As a matter of fact, it wasn't anything he wouldn't be hearing again in a matter of minutes anyway.

"I know." She smiled softly and let out a long sigh. Her playful demeanor changed to one of utter seriousness. "I just don't want to, ok? Maybe it's stupid, but I don't want to make fun of the way I sound when I come with you. I just don't want to do that." She'd fought too hard to be able to touch at all, and what she had with Logan was far too special to her to demean in such a way. "Ok?"

Suddenly understanding why she didn't want to do this particular dare, Logan caught her smaller hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Her refusal to ridicule what they shared together stirred something deep within him and made him warm at the same time. He hadn't thought of it along those lines, and now that he had, he was glad she'd refused this particular dare.

Unexpectedly, his eyes stung. He'd never been with anyone like her, someone who not only loved him, but cherished what they had together and worked hard to protect it. She was the only one who had ever looked out for him like that, ever worried the man who always protected everyone else might need to be protected sometimes too.

His voice was low and quiet, gravelly with emotion. "I'm glad you didn't wanna, Marie. Makes me feel real good you didn't wanna do that."

The unsure look in her eyes melted away at his heartfelt words. "I'm so glad it does, sugar. Thank you."

"You bet." He wrapped his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her mouth to his, tasting her thoroughly before he broke the kiss. A little of that playfulness crept back into his voice. "I like watchin' the real thing a hundred times better anyway, baby." His other hand deftly removed her sock and tossed it beyond the ring of candlelight.

Hazel eyes drifted over her slender curves and his body throbbed in response. God, she was exquisite. Looking away from her smiling face, he touched the tags and moved his hand lower to cup her breast. "Jesus. You're hot as fuck wearin' just my tag."

Her eyes glittered. "I'd rather be wearing just you." She rocked her hips against him gently and his breath hissed through his teeth.

He pinched her nipple sharply and she gasped.

"Tease." He soothed her with the warm flat of his palm as he reached for the dice. "You're walkin' a thin line, woman." He had control, but only barely. "Do that again and this game is over." He ran his fingers possessively over her throat and there was fire in his eyes when he looked at her. "Fuck or play, baby... what's it gonna be?"

Marie smiled, knowing full well that whatever happened when the game was over wasn't going to be gentle or slow.

"Roll the dice, sugar."

Far more interested in the woman in his lap than the number on the dice, he let Marie move his piece and grinned wickedly when it landed on 'Dare'. He kissed a trail down her neck and spread his palms wide over her back, holding her close as he nuzzled her neck. Over the last hour, the 'favors' associated with completing a dare had become less and less like specific favors and more and more like uninterrupted foreplay, little kisses and touches stolen when they weren't painting designs on each other or completing a dare. Marie drew a 'Dare' card and held it out to him.

He lifted his mouth from her neck long enough to rumble, "You read it, baby," before he returned his attention to the sensitive skin just under her ear.

"Mmmmm..."

He chuckled into her hair. "Read the damn card, darlin'."

Sighing with pleasure, she flipped the card over and read it. "Dare - revelation. Reveal your deepest, darkest fantasy involving your partner and-"

His whole body tensed under her.

"No." _No fucking way._ He took the card from her slender fingers and decisively tore it in two, letting the pieces flutter to the ground. "I ain't doin' that one." He toed off his forfeited boot and kicked it aside.

There was no way in hell he was going to tell her that his deepest, darkest fantasy was one where he never even attempted to leave her on that godforsaken stretch of snowy highway, and they sure as hell never ran into Sabretooth. In his fantasy, they just kept on driving, all the way to the cabin he had tucked away in the Canadian Rockies.

There was a part of him that didn't care she'd only been seventeen. That animal part of him insisted the female he was so inexplicably drawn to had been able to bear children for several seasons already, and she was young and fertile and strong as a good mate should be. All he'd wanted to do was get her to the safety of his cabin and have her in every possible way a man could have a woman, and to be had by her the same way in return.

He was ashamed to admit that he fantasized about that, ashamed the animal in him wanted nothing more than to protect her and provide her with food and shelter as he kept her body full of his seed and her belly round with his babies. He wanted her drenched in it. To smell her body saturated with all his most intimate scents. To mark her and bite her and own every last bit of her, body and soul.

The man in him dreamed of possessing her that way too, dreamed about having someone to wrap himself around on those cold winter nights, someone safe, someone who eased his soul as much as his body. And he was ashamed to admit he fantasized about them being 'normal' - that she hadn't been scarred by being untouchable and he hadn't been fucked up in some lab - that he was a whole man, and she a whole woman, and they were just two people who could grow old together.

Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair, touching him gently as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's ok, you know. It's ok for you to tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand." She pressed her mouth to the warm skin over his heart and kissed him softly. "There isn't any part of you I don't love. Not one bit."

He nodded roughly. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I know, baby." He was silent a long moment. "But I don't wanna talk about it. Not now."

"That's ok too, sugar." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I only wanted this game to be fun, not uncomfortable or... or scary, just fun." She kissed his lips softly. "It's ok. I don't mind. Really."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he gave a curt nod.

"Thanks." He wanted to thank her for understanding, for accepting, for not pushing, but all he could manage was 'thanks.'

"Anytime." She caught his hand in hers and pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles. "Someday?"

He gave her a tight smile. "Yeah, I'll tell you someday, baby. Just not today."

"Fair enough." She scooped up the dice and gave them a shake that made her breasts sway enticingly. This time Logan watched her roll intently. If she landed on a 'Strip' square, he would win.

"Better make this one count, darlin'." Marie gave him a triumphant grin as her piece came to rest one square short of 'Strip.' Logan grunted. "Luck."

"Skill," she sassed back as she drew a dare card.

"Don't get too cocky, you still gotta do the dare."

Marie stuck her tongue out at him. "Dare - exhibitionism..." She paused and drew in a ragged breath. "Using only your hands, touch-" her voice hitched, "-touch yourself at your partner's direction. Time limit, five minutes." Marie swallowed hard. There was nothing that aroused Logan faster than watching her touch herself, but she'd never done it like this. It had always been a part of sex, not a prelude to it.

His eyes got darker.

"Damn. Hands down, the best fuckin' game I ever played." Marie had gotten very still on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Refuse the dare and I win, baby." Hell, in this case he won either way. A predatory smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he anticipated an early victory.

Her eyes gleamed. She might be a little shy, but she was going to make him sorry he'd ever challenged her like that. Marie was suddenly thankful for her pleasant buzz. The wine blurred the edges just enough that she just might be able to pull this off without dying of embarrassment. She reached for the hourglass. "I'm all yours, sugar. You just let me know what you'd like." She purposefully drew out each word in a thick, honeyed drawl-the one she knew got to him the best.

"Fuck."

He hissed the word under his breath as sweat prickled at the back of his neck. He didn't actually think she'd do it. He grasped her slender waist in his large hands and scooted her back so she was straddling his thighs instead of his hips. He needed a little breathing room, not to mention the fact that he could hardly form a coherent thought as it was, let alone watch her touch herself while she was perched atop his groin. He might be the best at what he did, but even he had limits. Logan closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Sugar?" His eyes opened, and the heat in them nearly stole her breath. "You're wasting time." If she was going to pull this off, she needed to appear far more confident than she actually felt.

Logan grunted. So he'd wasted a minute? Big deal. He'd never be able to last the full five minutes anyway... maybe at the beginning of the game, but certainly not now. Of course, he had no intention of tipping his hand. Not yet anyway. And there was always the chance, however unlikely, that her embarrassment would get the better of her before his control snapped. He met her eyes, deliberately remaining silent, aware that would only heighten her anticipation.

Her eyes flicked from his face to the falling sand and then back again. He knew full well what she was going to try to do once he told her what he wanted to see. Her eyes were burning with a heat of their own and he wondered which one of them would break first.

God, how he loved her fire. She knew when she needed to submit, just as she knew when it was ok to challenge him, to push him into asserting his dominance and to assert a little of her own. In truth, it was something he very much enjoyed - both for the challenge and for what came after.

He picked up his discarded wine glass and tipped it so she'd easily be able to wet her fingers in the single swallow that remained in the bottom of the glass.

"Fingers in the glass, baby." Logan watched her whole body tremble at his words, but she did as he asked. "Good girl." He could tell he'd caught her off guard, but he knew his advantage wouldn't last long. "Now touch your mouth. Real slow." He set the wine glass down and sat back a little, breathing in hard through his nose as he fought to keep his voice even.

Marie traced her lips, flicking her tongue out to catch the lingering taste of wine. His eyes darkened as she slipped her fingers inside, just for a moment, before letting them trace a wet path down her neck. The look in her eyes dared him to give her another order, one that would threaten the tenuous hold he had on his control, and he knew if he didn't, she'd improvise and he'd lose this impromptu little battle of wills almost before it had started.

"Hold your hair up. I wanna see all of you." Specifically, he wanted to see his tag against the backdrop of her breasts and quite frankly, her hair was interfering with his view.

She twisted her hair up into a loose knot and arched her back a little. Not enough to make it a lewd display, but with a sensual grace unique to her. Marie was no fool. She knew what he wanted to see, but she had her own ideas. It was time to throw _him_ a little off balance.

Leaving one hand holding the heavy mass of her hair, she used the other to grab the slender chain around her neck and pull it taut, raising his tag from just between her breasts to the hollow of her throat. She caught her lip between her teeth in a way that made his blood throb and pulled tighter on the chain until it just bit into the tender skin of her throat, not quite a collar, but close enough to hit a few of his major triggers. She knew he'd never want to humiliate her by putting her in a collar. That smacked of the subjugation he'd had to endure in the lab, but she also knew he had a definite thing for seeing her marked, even if it was something as simple as a faint red line left behind by his chain.

A low growl rumbled in his throat and she dropped her hands, letting them skim down her body to cup her breasts. Checking to be sure his attention was exactly where she wanted it, she let out a little growl of her own and pulled gently on her nipples. She knew she probably shouldn't have done that, but at this point, she was as caught up in the game as he.

"Harder."

She complied, biting back a gasp as the pleasure spiked higher. Her eyes drank him in. His lips were pulled back over his teeth and the flush of desire had stained the skin over his cheekbones. Marie watched in fascination as a drop of clear fluid formed at the tip of his erection and slid slowly downward. His hands were shaking. She rose up off him to her knees as her hands skated down, lower and lower.

His body grew more tense and the growl got louder until he couldn't stand it another second. He broke the second her slim hand slipped between her legs.

"Enough!" He roughly hauled her against him and buried his face in her neck as she settled back down in his lap. "Fuck, baby." He shuddered hard against her, dragging in a deep, shaky breath. "That's enough. You win the dare." He groaned softly. She was killing him.

Marie's eyes glittered as she checked the hourglass. "You sure, sugar? You still have a whole two minutes left."

In answer, he found the rapidly fading red line on her neck and covered it with his mouth, sucking hard enough to leave a stinging red mark of his own. He lifted his head and met her dark, heavy-lidded eyes. His were wild, and utterly without any shred of doubt. "Damn sure."

Making it to the end of the game was going to be a very close thing. He wanted to push her off of him, but found he couldn't. As much as he needed space to breath and to think, he couldn't make himself put any distance between them. Not now. He craved her touch too badly.

Silently, and without a single wasted motion, he rolled the dice and moved for what he hoped would be his last turn. This time when he spoke, his voice was rough with need. "Dare - technique. Share what you like about the way your partner pleasures you orally. Offer one suggestion for somethin' new you'd like them to try in the future."

Thank Christ this was a talking dare and not a 'doing' dare or he could kiss his hard-won victory goodbye. He grunted. "Hummin'."

"What?"

"Hummin'. I'd like you to try hummin' sometime when you're-"

"Oh." She thought about that a minute. "Ohhhh... gotcha." She smiled, but her brow wrinkled as something else occurred to her. "You could have asked for that before."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, I coulda, but-"

Marie giggled. "But what, sugar? Your brain doesn't work when my lips are wrapped around your-"

"Heh. Careful, girl." He smiled dangerously. "This ain't the time to be pushin'." His words were playful; however, the look in his eyes was anything _but_ teasing, and she was very aware the game had stretched his monumental control to its furthest limits.

"What about the rest of the dare?" _Share what you like about the way your partner pleasures you orally._ She was very aware he'd skipped over the first part of the question and it was something she really wanted to know the answer to.

"You fishin'?"

"No." She didn't need any compliments. She knew what she did to him. Marie smiled and tossed his earlier words back at him. "I know you like it, sugar. I just want to know _what_ about it you like."

He was silent a moment. Not surprisingly, there was a lot he liked. Some of it had to do with the purely physical aspects of it, but some didn't. "I like how you nuzzle me first. How you kiss me real gentle sometimes, too," he finally offered. She was the only one who'd ever done that. The only one who'd ever truly shown _love_ to each and every part of him. With her, even when it was hot and wild, it wasn't ever just about an act. There was always emotion thickly entwined with the physical pleasure she gave him. She never gave him one without the other. He shot her a look to see what she thought of that.

"I love every bit of you, Logan. Every bit." She blushed to the roots of her hair. "And you always smell so good to me... you know, down there..." She also knew he liked his scent on her skin, especially _that_ scent. He chuckled at the heat in her face, but his hands tightened on her body as her words inflamed him further. "What else, sugar?"

"You sure you wanna hear the rest? It's pretty, uh..." His voice trailed off. The truth of it was, the rest was pretty graphic. He wasn't really sure how to tell her that one of the things he loved the most was that she not only swallowed his come, but that she liked doing it. All of the other women in his past had either pulled away at the last second or had spit it out afterwards, like they couldn't stand having any bit of him inside them any longer than they absolutely had to once it was over. Somehow, even though he was finding release with another person instead of alone, it only served to reinforce his feelings of isolation and a part of him, however small, had always been deeply hurt by that perceived rejection.

Marie was so different from all those women. She'd never once made him feel rejected. Not even that day he really pushed things and made love to her in her studio with the door open. She'd known full well they'd wind up getting caught and she'd done it anyway, simply because he wanted her to. That she could give him that unconditional acceptance moved him beyond words.

"Sugar?"

"Hmph. The rest? It's not romantic or nothin'."

"The question wasn't about romance. It was about what you liked, what got you off the best. It doesn't have to be romantic to be meaningful." She took his hand in hers and gave his palm a tender kiss. "Share it with me, Logan."

Something inside him snapped and his eyes gleamed with a feral light. If she wanted the truth, he'd damn well give it to her. "I love that you don't tell me no when I ask for that. I love that you take all of it, darlin'. Every last bit of my come. That you never make me feel bad or ashamed for wantin' it that way, and I fuckin' love that you get off on it too. That you find me outside or in the garage and beg to suck me off with that pretty red mouth of yours. That blows my goddamn mind." He wasn't sure what reaction to expect from her after that visceral outburst, but it sure wasn't seeing her face go all soft and sweet.

"Oh, sugar, of course I want you like that. Of course I do. I love having you in my body and in my mouth as much as I love having you in my heart and in my mind. Those places, they're just for you, sugar. They always have been and they always will be, no matter what." She slid her fingers from his shoulders into the dark hair at his nape and met his intense gaze. "And I love that you never make me feel dirty or slutty or bad for wanting you that way."

"Nothin' we do together is dirty or wrong, baby." He gave her a hard, reassuring squeeze. "You always touch me outta love and there ain't nothin' to be ashamed of in that."

"Thank you." She gave him a curious, lopsided smile. "Do I really blow your mind?"

He groaned as she rocked gently against his lap. "Fuck, yes."

"Good." She kissed his chin and jaw before finally touching her mouth to his. "You make me crazy too." Her voice had grown softer, but was no less fierce. "I want you so bad sometimes, sugar, I just can't help myself. I just want to get on my knees and show you how much."

The growl that had been building in the back of his throat escaped, harsh and low. "Uhnnngh... Fuck," He roughly tangled his fingers in her hair. "Dice."

Knowing he was moments away from losing all control, she quickly rolled the dice. Both of them mentally calculated where her piece would land if either of them cared to move it. "Strip," she breathed, reaching for the tags. "You win, sugar-"

"Leave 'em."

"Logan-" Her fingers dug into his shoulders but he was already moving, urging her hips upwards. His belt slid unnoticed from his shoulder to the floor, the heavy buckle making a muffled, metallic thunk as it hit-a sound lost in their combined groans as he slid deeply into the wet heat of her body.

"Umph! God-" His clipped curse was cut off as her body clenched greedily around him, desperate for the feel of him. Fingers entwined in his hair, she moved against him hungrily. His hips surged upwards helplessly and he growled in frustration. It wasn't enough. Not like this. He needed more.

Effortlessly, he lifted her from him, ignoring her needy whimper of distress as he slipped from her body. He turned them easily and Marie gasped as the warm, sweaty skin of her back made contact with the cool, slick satin. Logan moved over her, an overwhelming presence of masculinity in full rut, wanting to be able to put his weight and power behind each thrust as he took her. He wanted to hold her down, pin her under him and give it to her hard and fast. Sweat trickled at his temple and his heavy erection shone wetly in the soft light, slick with her body's acceptance of him.

"Knees up, baby." Their eyes met. "Higher," he growled, covering her as he thrust forward strongly. "Take me deeper." She slid across the satin with the force of his initial thrust. He caught one of her legs behind the knee and brought it up until she was fully open to him. He met her eyes. "Take all of me, Marie."

The floor under her had no give and she gasped in pleasure as he surged forward yet again, filling her completely. He stretched her hands above her head and laced his strong fingers with hers until they were palm to palm and heart to heart.

Marie twisted under him wildly, overwhelmed by sensation; the soft, slick satin so cool against her back, the hot, hard body covering her, the rasp of his hair abrading her sensitive flesh, his breath hot in her ear as he grunted in pleasure with each forceful stroke. Her fingers tightened on his as he felt her begin to flutter around him. She was panting now and he held her firmly to him as he increased the power behind his thrusts, rocking into her until her eyes slid shut and a throaty groan escaped her full, red lips as her body clenched around his and she splintered apart beneath him.

He lost it.

He thrust into her helplessly, growling in pleasure as her body accepted even more of him as it grew slack and pliant beneath his. Knowing he was lost in the grip of something instinctive and primal, Marie held him to her as he went after his own release. He was keening now, an animal sound, but as he approached climax and his movements became stilted and jerky, she met his eyes and despite the ferocity of his expression, she saw nothing but love in them shining back at her. One of his hands left hers to firmly grasp her hips, holding her to him in those final heart-stopping moments as instinct took over and he forced himself as deep as he could go, shuddering powerfully as he came against her small frame. He shook. Ecstasy seared through him, roaring loudly in his ears as his soul poured from his body to hers in a scalding rush of liquid pleasure.

Trembling as hard as she had a minute ago, he collapsed against her heavily and rolled them to the side, fingers and bodies still intimately entwined as their thundering hearts began to slow. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her eyes watery with the intensity of what they'd shared. She tightened her fingers around his and slid her other hand into his hair, touching him gently as they stared into each other's eyes, sharing something that needed no words.

Logan was equally moved. He'd never felt as close to another person as he did in that moment. What had started out as a simple game had become so much more. He realized that for as difficult as it was for him verbalize his thoughts and feelings, connecting with her so intimately on an emotional level made the physical expression of that closeness a hundred times more powerful. He stroked her back gently and when he spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"You're beautiful."

She felt his whisper against her skin and her mouth turned up at the corners in a slow, warm smile.

"I love you." Her voice was equally soft, thick with satisfaction and fatigue. Her eyes blinked slowly in the candlelight as sleep began to overtake her.

He smiled back at her. "Shhh... sleep, baby." He touched her satiny skin soothingly. He knew that between the wine, the foreplay, and the intense orgasm he'd just given her, she'd be asleep within minutes. His body felt good, relaxed and satiated, but not exhausted thanks to his healing factor. "It's ok, baby. You just sleep. I gotcha." He pulled her closer, glad for the chance to watch over his woman as she slept, comforted by the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat and the soft patter of rain on the windows. "I gotcha."

He held her until her breathing evened out and the flush of satisfaction began to fade from her creamy skin. Careful not to wake her, he slipped away and set the game aside as he wrapped her in the red satin and carried her to his bed, smiling at the way she snuggled into his pillows. On silent feet, he returned to the adjoining room to blow out the candles and retrieve the two white envelopes responsible for fueling their pleasure this evening.

For a few minutes, he stood there, watching the rain come down and enjoying the soul-deep contentment he felt before he picked up the last burning candle and returned to his bedroom. Setting the candle on the dresser and checking to be sure he hadn't disturbed Marie, Logan opened her envelope and smiled as he read her request. She wanted his honest opinion of the game. Nothing more. Nothing less. Quietly retrieving a pen from his desk, he turned her card over and wrote his response on the back in his distinctive blocky scrawl.

_Marie-_

_Best damn evening I ever spent, darlin', except for the night I made you mine. At first I kinda thought the best thing was gonna be getting to lick that chocolate off ya, but I liked learning those sexy little things about you a whole lot more. Much as I don't like talking sometimes, sharing that stuff with you made me feel real good inside. Real close to you in a whole different way. Made for some damn good lovemaking too. Best fuck we've ever had, baby. Like you said, darlin', I love you with everything I got in me. Always have. Always will._

_\- L_

Moving with a soundless predatory grace, Logan tucked the card back in the envelope and propped it against the lamp on Marie's side of the bed for her to find in the morning. Taking care not to wake her, he returned to his dresser and quietly opened the top drawer. He removed a small velvet box and lifted the lid, checking the contents with a smile. Nestled inside the satin was a small, gold ring set with a single stone. The ruby glittered darkly in the warm glow of the candle. Marie didn't like diamonds. She said they looked like glass. Logan was inclined to agree. He liked the red much better. It reminded him of them-of the blood he'd shed to save her life, of her passion, and of the fire that had always burned between them, even before either of them gave it voice and breathed it into flame.

He closed the box and replaced it, putting his envelope with his request in it on top before shutting the drawer once again. He wasn't quite ready to give her the ring and that card with its two little words. He knew she wasn't ready either. Not yet, but soon. After tonight, he figured they were a whole lot closer to being ready than either of them had previously believed themselves to be. He'd never even imagined feeling like that before, so close to her it was like one soul sharing two bodies.

With a sigh of utter contentment, he blew out the candle and slid into bed beside her, gathering her into his arms and fitting her tightly against his warm, relaxed body. A soft sound of pleasure rumbled deep in his chest as she snuggled against him and nuzzled his neck with a soft, "Mmmmm," as she drifted back to sleep. Lulled by the soft sound of gentle rain and surrounded by red satin and the scents of lovemaking and warm, sleeping woman, he closed his eyes and let the night take him.

 

* * *

 

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you for the wonderful feedback you've shared and for the awesome notes that have appeared in my inbox. My muses are doing a jiggity-jig.  I'm glad you guys came along for this bit of foofy fun. I had fun writing this one and I wanted to say that I'm sure I haven't written my last story in this world...

Until that bunny bites, there are several more things in the pipeline...

Up next will be the first of my new work, a novel called Run. For those who want to know up front, this one's gonna be a long, bumpy ride. Cursing, sex, pathos, drama, the works. Knock me down. Pick me up. Hit me again. It's one of those slow burn/flashover/everything goes up in flames kinda stories. Brace yourself. This one is less a _grab-your-popcorn-and-sit-back_ kinda story and more of a _pour-yourself-an-adult-bevvie-'cause-you're-gonna- need-it_ kinda story.  It's my response to the new Wolverine movie.  Very much a 'Logan comes back from Japan' story, as well as a realistic look at how the feisty, unsure Marie we knew in X1-X3 became the Rogue we know from the comics. 

I am a huge fan of stories told through intimacy. Not just sexytimes, but in those moments when people are real with each other without the masks that they normally wear. This story is about losing yourself and finding yourself and learning to walk the road in a good way. It's about letting go. About honesty. About forgiveness and acceptance. Without struggle, how can we grow into the people we need to be for ourselves and for those we love?

So, yeah. It's all that and a freakin' orchard of fresh citrus. Far and away the most mature story I've ever written. If you're a sensitive sort, you might want to give this one a pass.

**Run**  
Logan's claws were in her chest. His life force filled her body. His thoughts echoed in her head, shouting one thing over and over. _Run_. She does... and it takes him a decade to catch her again. 34 chapters (nearly done!)

_And if you all are still with me after that…_

**Shine Against Me**  
Logan and Marie and talk about pornography… and then things get crazy. 20+ chapters (and counting!)

**Walk the Line**  
Marie comes back after taking the Cure. "She'd always defend him though, even now – powerless and helpless, and they both knew it. It didn't even need saying. The care of this beautiful man was written in her bones." 9 chapters (at least 4 more to go)

Clearly, still certifiable!


End file.
